Lovely Lady Umbridge
by TheTornPage
Summary: Last names can mean a lot for some people, where you come from, who you belong to; so what happens when it changes? Perhaps more than once? Anwen knows how it feels, maybe she could tell you? (Horrible summary, the story is better? OC/Weasley I've never published a Harry Potter Fanfiction before. Please leave reviews)
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Lady Umbridge

Anwen Beatrice Umbridge

I stepped out of the flying carriage my mother had sent for me and landed softly on the balls of my feet. The scent of half-blood's and muggles filled my senses, oh how I hated it with a fiery passion, the smell giving me serve nausea. The sleek black brick of the Ministry of Magic reflected my appearance back to me, I smirked at the reflection. My perfectly curled blonde hair, flawless pale skin, painted pink lips, deep green eyes, defined eyebrows and long lashes. I was beautiful, as I always was of course. I turned and lifted my small pink purse up from my velvet seat in the carriage, as soon as the bag was in my grasp the carriage dissapeared and my black kitten, Lilith, landed on my shoulder.

A man with fiery orange hair that had been sleeked back and was wearing a fitted suit greeted me kindly. "How do you do today Lady Umbridge?" He bowed his head slightly and offered his hand to help me step down.

I 'humfed' quietly and snapped my fingers, white gloves appearing on my hands. I smiled brightly at my magic and then took his hand, stepping down off the ledge and onto the floor of the main building of the ministry. "I am quite well today thank you for asking Percy. And yourself?"

He beamed. "Oh Ma'am I've been fantastic, thank you for asking."

I produced a false smile and voice of interest. "Oh lovely, might I inquire why?"

"I've been given a promotion, and it's absolutely great. I love the new job, I even have an office." He boasted with pride.

I nodded. "Yes, quite I'm sure." Bloodtraiters. Sickening creatures. After rolling my eyes I questioned him again. "Where might my mother be? And would you mind ever so kindly to escort me to her."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry malady but, your mother is in an important trial at the moment. She won't be free for a while. She has requested however, that I take you to her office."

I merely nodded boredly. "That's fine, I can always wait."

Percy -ugh- Weasley, escorted me to my mother's office, and deposited me there, leaving with a kind wave. Once the door shut I snapped my fingers once again, my hair falling free from its pins, my dress seeming to melt off my body along with my shoes, leaving me in my underclothes and stockings. I let out a breathy sigh of relief as I took a step without the painful 6inch pumps adorning my feet.

Now a lot more comfortable, I strode to my mother's desk in search of a reason she would have me delivered here. On the desk sat pictures of cats, several of me, one of my beloved father -bless his soul-. A few papers were scattered about, mainly everything was organized perfectly and put away neatly. All but a single envelope that had been discarded on the floor under her desk. With manicured nails I lifted the envelope and picked at the wax seal that bore our family crest.

The envelope rattled with life and sprang from my fingers, folding into a howler.

"Good afternoon my beautiful Anwen," My mother's voice cooed. "I'm sure you're wondering why I had the Weasley boy bring you to my office. It's a great story actually, but we haven't that much time. I'm informing you that you have now been enrolled into Hogwarts as a 5th year student." I starred at the howler as it explained this to me, but I was confused. I'm almost graduated from Beaxubatons, why would she be transferring me now? And as a lowly 5th year as well! "I know you must be confused my darling, but I assure you that you will be helping Mummy greatly by doing her this favor. A young boy at Hogwarts by the name of Harry Potter is stirring the pot a little too much for my liking. He's caused such a commotion that the Minister himself is becoming frightened! I need you to spy on this boy for me. Find out all his secrets, see if what he's been lying about is the truth or truly a lie." I nodded to the howler, still slightly angered that I couldn't take my last year at the school I'd been attending since childhood. "I've already spoken with Madam Maxine, she's arranged for you to spend every other weekend in France to finish up your schooling and you will graduate by the end of the year."

I held my hand up to the howler. "Mother; why exactly do you want me to do this?"

"Dumbledore. That old man is exactly that, old. Weary and making ill decisions that affect the minds of thousands of children. I refuse to let this continue."

"What if I'm discovered?"

The howler laughed. "You needn't worry yourself my Princess, I've enlisted you an ally. I'm sure you're familiar with . Lucious happens to have a son just a few years younger than you; he has happily obliged to help us in the strategic operation."

I nodded, to myself and the Howler. "Yes Mum, when do I start?"

"The train leaves in 2 weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Hogwarts Express

The muggy air of London, the reason for extra hairspray, Merlin's beard why must I be sentenced to this torture. France is right around the corner, just a broomstick away. Yet here I am, forced into a mission I'm not excited about, and I have to spend my time being shuffled about by a _Malfoy. _As if Hogwarts wasn't bad enough. I stood at the entrance of Kings Crossing alone, with three pink trunks by my side on a cart. Lilith meowed from my shoulder and I gave her a nice pat of the head. "I know kitty, I know. The air is bugging me too."

Lucious was supposed to arrive 4 and a half minutes ago with his son, I had been instructed not to board the train until the retrieved me. I felt more at risk standing on the streets of London alone.

Just as I was about to move to enter the train station on my own, a pair of men apperated before me. One was Lucious I'm sure of; I'd met him briefly several times before. The other, a shorter more attractive version of Lucious, I'm assuming that this is the young Draco Malfoy.

Lucious bowed to me. "Lady Umbridge." He greeted, when Draco didn't bow I raised an eyebrow to Lucious, who then stomped his cane against his foot. Draco bowed as well muttering a greeting. "I apologize for the wait; I wanted to have your bags attended to."

Curiously, I craned my neck behind me, sure enough the trunks were missing, leaving an empty golden cart there. "Glorious." I whispered slightly shocked I hadn't noticed them missing. "But in the future, attend to me first, not my belongings."

"Yes of course Your Grace."

I grinned at the name. Oh how I loved being the princess of the ministry, now perhaps I can be the princess of Hogwarts.

Lucious showed me the way through the station, took me through the portal and even saw me to the door of the train. "You are in the care of my son now Malady, I assure you he is very capable of anything you ask of him."

"Thank you Lucious that will be all." I whispered broadly glancing around the compartments of the train.

He then gave his son a stern look before apparating away.

The young Malfoy gestured before us. "This way Lady Umbridge." I followed him down the halls of the train to a car filled with green and black. He led me into an empty compartment, allowing me to enter first, then entering behind me and shutting the door.

I took a heavy breath, removing my overcoat and straightening out my dress before seating myself.

"My Lady, if I may ask. Why pink? Like all the time?" The young Malfoy questioned me.

I shrugged. "Pink is a very ladylike color, I respect my traditions and upbringing. So I wear pink and use my manners properly."

He seemed satisfied enough with my answer, then I continued. "Also young Malfoy, there's no need to address me so formally. You may call me Anwen or Annie."

Malfoy grinned almost excitedly. "You can call me Draco if you prefer, only my enemies call me Malfoy."

"I assure you I meant no disrespect by addressing you as such." I quickly apologized.

"No need. It's fine, not many people know me. They just know my father; I'm not much like him."

I chuckled lightly. "That's for sure, I wasn't positive Malfoy's were capable of grinning much like you did. Your father's reputation precedes him, but I promise I'm not very expectant of those my mother commands to me. You needn't assume to be at my beck and call."

He laughed lightly, a bright and cheery sound. "Thank god, I'm not sure how I'd preform as a servant."

"Make no mistake Draco, you aren't my servant but my partner. I rely on you, you can rely on me. I am here simply for a mission and you will aid me in said mission. Clear?"

"Crystal Anwen." He smiled thankfully at me and I returned the gesture.

I clapped my hands together. "Now," I snapped my fingers and a posh tea set appeared before us. "Care to join me in some tea?"

"How'd you do that? You didn't even use your wand!" His eyes had widened exponentially in surprise.

I simply poured my tea with a small smile as I explained myself. "It's a family secret, Umbridge's use short wands, usually with phoenix feather cores, mine just happens to be dragon scale instead. Anyways, our family magic is more inside us and projected through the wands, rather than in the wand and the skill of the wizard pushing it through the wand. Do you see?"

He shook his head no. "Seems confusing but I'll just pretend I understand. How can you use magic out of school though? You can't be old enough if you're just a 5th year."

My eyes rolled in annoyance. "I'm not a 5th year; I'm supposed to be a 7th year. But for this mission my mother gave me I have to pretend to be a 5th year."

"That makes a lot more sense; you look older than most 5th years as well. How old are you?"

"It's hardly polite to ask a lady of her age, but since we are partners. I'm 16 and I will be 17 on Christmas Eve." I explained.

He gapped at me. "You're almost 2 years older than me."

"Yes." I said simply. "Is that a problem?"

Draco blushed and turned away from me. "Of course not."

How strange and slightly childish... yet absolutely adorable.

The train continued to chug on forwards towards Hogwarts, I'd become slightly restless sitting in the stuffy compartment for so long with Mr. Have to talk about everything I've ever done. I finally rose from my seat and informed Draco I was going for a stroll around the train.

I ended up finding myself amongst a crowd of ruffians, from what I could tell, a Gryffindor named Dean Thomas was arguing with a first year boy about stealing his chocolate frogs. All I wanted to do was get through this crowd so I could reach the back of the train. With an exasperated huff I stomped my heel clad foot against the floor and shouted "Shut it!" The room of students turned to me in surprise. "Now then, what seems to be the issue lads?"

Dean rolled his eyes and flipped me off. "Keep on moving Miss prissy, this has got nothing to do with you."

Miss prissy? Did he? I swear he didn't just call me that name... "What did you call me?"

"I called you Miss Prissy, now kindly leave us alone."

My fingers twitched unwillingly at my sides and anger swelled in my chest. "You shouldn't speak to a lady like that!"

Dean, looking rather annoyed pushed off my comment. "Buzz off whore."

That was it.

I roared at the top of my lungs, snapping my fingers making the hallway rain chocolate frogs. "You sorry arse sick bastard! You will regret this day you've chosen to address me so fowl!"

Dean, along with the students that had gathered ran off back to their compartments, my conjured frogs chasing after them. I shook my head and dusted my gloved hands on my skirt, noticing I had a chocolate stain on the lower ruffle. "Damn it." I cursed lowly. "These stupid Gryffindor brats."

"We aren't all that bad, I promise. Dean is just a piece of work." A bushy haired girl rounded my ride and stuck her hand out in greetings. "Take it from me, I'm Hermione Granger."

Her skin and clothes reeked of muggle... it was repulsive. But, i remembered my manners and shook her hand. "I see... And what exactly makes you proof enough that they aren't all brats?" The smell made it hard for me to speak.

She giggled cutely and retracted her hand. "I don't think I'm enough proof, but I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not bratty." She paused and took in my appearance. "I haven't met you before what house are you in?"

"I'm not in a house yet, but I imagine that I'll be in Slytherin, much like my mother and father." I could stand the smell a bit more now that she'd backed away a few inches.

"Interesting, what year are you? Oh and what's your name, that should have been my first question!"

"I'm a 5th year." I lied easily. "I just transferred from beauxbatons, and my name is Anwen Umbridge."

A crash sounded from down the hall startling us both, Hermione gazed down the hall slightly awkwardly. "It was a pleasure to meet you Anwen but, I should probably go check that out. Bye!" She called as she trotted away from me.

By the time I'd returned to the compartment Malfoy was still awaiting me in, the train had pulled into the station and we were to disembark and wait for the carriages to take us to the boats. It would be much simpler just to apparate or take a flying carriage, why Hogwarts did things in such complicated way was beyond me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Houses

When I entered the gates and soon the doors of Hogwarts, I slipped on my robes, knowing that I have future plans to break dress code. But perhaps not on my first day.

The castles structure was absolutely massive! Breathing taking even, such beauty carved into the stones. Only magic could have produced such a fortress this beautiful. I can see why children considered this their safe haven; even I felt a sense of security just walking the halls.

A professor with long grey hair tied in a bun under her witches' hat ushered me to a group of first years, along with a few other transfer students. She explained to me that I would have to be sorted into a house and when I was sorted that house would become my family. I would eat study and sleep with the same people all year long. The idea of houses intrigued me, in France we didn't have houses, we simply had dorms and you took classes with whoever you wanted to. I wonder how the students don't tire of each other after months of constant interaction.

When we were led into the great hall and asked to stand by the wall, was when I noticed my mother. She was sitting at the head table with several other teachers, she grinned at me and gave a little wave. I waved back and curtseyed to her. A few moments later the same professor as before sat a hat on a stool and the hat began singing. Stranger and stranger this school is, it's going to be a difficult task to focus on spying when all I wish to do is decipher the code and find the secrets hidden in these walls!

Transfer students went after the first years, Gryffindor received 15 new members, Slytherin 11, Hufflepuff 13, and lastly another 11 went to Ravenclaw. 2 girls went before me to be sorted, both Ravenclaw. When the cheers in the hall subsided from the last person sorted, my name was called.

"Anwen Umbridge."

With graceful steps and poised shoulders, I carried myself to the stool, sitting properly and crossing my legs, placing my hands in my lap. Before the hat could even be lifted onto my head it started laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hahahaha! This one is mischief I tell you, Slytherin!" It shouted soundly. Others in the hall sat in awe at the reaction of the hat but the Slytherin's stood and cheered. Among them, Draco Malfoy.

With a sweet smile I hopped off the stool and strode over to the seat next to Malfoy, he took my hand and helped me onto the bench and sat next to me. "I suppose we knew that was going to happen?"

I chuckled darkly. "Where else could they put me?"

I received many confused stares, for a moment I hadn't the slightest idea as to way, when it occurred to me I still wore my favorite accessory. My tiara. A lady of power's finest accessory. I sent a dark smirk down the table and across the hall to those who gave me the strange stares.

Dumbledore started to give a speech about the new school year but, my mother had risen and interrupted him. She sent me a sly wink as she proceeded to stand beside him and give her own speech. When she concluded the hall was deathly silent. Dumbledore thanked my mother and then raised his arms in the air, bring forth a feast. The students cheered followed by the hum of excited conversation and people enjoying their meals.

I giggled darkly. "My mother and I are in charge now."

Draco nodded with a smirk. "Hail to the Princess."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

After the feast, our house prefects lead us to our houses, each house consisted of a boys and girls dormitory and the common room. We were introduced to our head boy and head girl, both of them seemed to have the typical Slytherin attitude. Consisting of mainly 4 things, arrogance, power, money, and bloodline. A large amount of the students in my house were children of powerful people, be it people at the Ministry or even famous death eaters.

None of them came close to being in my league. My castle of a home, made Malfoy Manner look like the burrow. My Mother's place at the Ministry and now here at Hogwarts was an invaluable asset to my lifestyle, add my Father to the mix and you've got a family legacy that nearly matches Voldemort himself.

Our head Girl jabbered on about staying separate from the boys' dorm after 10pm, curfew was 9 o'clock and bed check was at 10. They made it very clear that Slytherin was a house of standard and we were to follow the set house rules at all times.

After our lecture the clock on the wall struck 11, they told us our room numbers and set us off to bed.

My room was slightly smaller than my one at Beaxubatons, instead of there being the typical 5 bed, there were only 3 beds. My trunk was at the foot of the bed nearest the door, the other 2 trunks were marked P.P and A.C. Hopefully these 2 wouldn't be that much trouble, or immature. If they were I'd certainly have to kill them.

Before I could change into my night clothes, the door to the room opened and my roommates entered. One of them looked older, dark brown hair falling around her blue eyes and pale face. The other had strikingly bright red hair and green eyes, she reminded me of a Weasley.

"My name is Patience Parkinson, daughter of a death eater." The brown haired one greeted me with a curtsey, and then gestured to her other. "This is Alison Crouch, daughter of the last Minister."

I nodded broadly. "Charmed. I'm Anwen Umbridge, daughter of Professor Umbridge and Caregen Flem. Why the formal introduction?" I inquired starring the two girls down.

Patience smiled fondly at my question. "The Dark Lord has waited your arrival to Hogwarts my Ladyship."

"Yes Princess, he has many plans for you indeed." Alison quipped.

"Whatever are the two of you jabbering about? There is no Dark Lord anymore. How could someone that doesn't exist have plans for me?" My voice shifted an octave in annoyance. What kind of ridiculous joke is this?

Patience stepped closer. "He's seen your heart, filled to the brim with pure hatred. Just like your Father's is. The Dark Lord wishes to harness your abilities and overthrow the wizarding world, to kill Harry Potter."

I stayed in the shower as long as my skin could muster, furthering my time in the bathroom by rubbing myself down with lotion and oil, washing my face and applying a cream mask I could wash off in the morning. I rolled my hair in sponge curlers and wrapped them in a bandana, then dressed in my sleeping gown. It was a short dress that stopped just below my butt, pure white and covered in sheer lace. Hopefully taking my sweet time preparing for bed had forced my roommates to slumber before I was finished.

Slowly and stealthily, I left the bathroom. It appeared that both girls had gone to bed; I crossed the room to my own bed, crawling under my standard black sheets and Green duvet. I pulled the curtains around the 4 poster bed and cast a silencing charm and protection charm around my bed. Those crazy girls couldn't get to me and I couldn't get to them.

Feeling much safer and content, I lay down comfortably and allowed myself to drift to sleep.


End file.
